On My Way
by SimpleLing
Summary: Someone new joins the team, but not as a tennis player. . .could SHE bring out the best of the team? Even make a certain guy change? Humor, action, love. Best combo. Tezuka x OC, minor Ryoma x Sakuno...Title has changed.
1. The Fateful Day

**Author's Note: (please READ THIS so you don't get confused.)** Okay here's the deal. I'm following the Japanese series, so I hope there's no confusion. This is placed after Ryoma Echizen had made the list of regulars during the 1st season. And I play tennis so don't worry about game rules. I know 'em.

Note, Tezuka is the main character in this fic. I LOVE HIM. Hehehe.

* * *

I am trying a sort of new method of writing okay? So bear with me if you get confused - just PM me.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Prince of Tennis (Tennis no Oujisama). Although I wish I did.

* * *

"Tezuka!" 

The Seigaku captain turned around to face a smiling Fuji.

"What?" He asked sternly.

"We need new tennis balls. These ones are getting quite beaten up."

"Hn." Tezuka mumbled as he went off to fetch the balls out from storage.

As he walked down the cemented path observing the team, he never saw what was coming.

**Chapter 1 – The Fateful Day**

'**BAM'**

_What the hell..._

Something just hit my chest – I glanced up to see that that something was…a girl?

_How troublesome…I'm going to get ravage by screams. How wonderful._

I walked away from her, but before I could continue my stroll to the storage room she got up and patted my arm.

"Oh my. I'm sorry." She quietly said.

I flinched at the pain.

_Damned injuries aren't suppose to hurt._

"Eh?! Did that hurt?! Sorry?!" she said in a bit of a panicked tone.

"It's nothing." I said looking at her.

_Must be a new student._

"Are you sure?" She quietly spoke up poking my arm curiously while circling around me using her rollerblades.

"Yeah." I shook myself from the daze and continued walking past her.

"Bye." I heard her shout out as the wind behind me picked up. I looked back to catch a last glimpse of the green eyed girl but she had already dissapeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fuji." Tezuka called out holding a crate full of fresh bright green balls.

"Ah. The smell of plastic; don't you just love it?" Fuji asked Tezuka sarcastically.

"I'm used to it."

"So am I...So am I" Fuji mumbled on.

"Hn." Tekuza turned around to monitor the training status of Seigaku's tennis program.

He stood there with his arms crossed for a few minutes before he was disturbed once more.

"Ah. How's the progress Kunimitsu?"

He turned around to meet the old granny.

"Ryuzaki-sensei." He greeted her like a soldier.

"Don't tense up, you'll scare the new member."

"New member?!" shouted out the regulars – with the exception of Ryoma of course still hitting the ball to his opponent who's mind was quite occupied with a totally different matter.

"Yes. She's from Canada."

"She? Canada? What else?" asked Eiji excited.

"Well she's half Vietnamese and Japanese, and she's here because her parents just divorced. Pretty much all I know."

"Is she nice?" Fuji asked with his famous smile plastered on to his face.

"You'll see boys."

"Where is she exactly?" questioned Momo impatiently.

"She's putting away her belongings into her locker."

"Oh." They all huffed out.

"Is she any good at tennis?" Ryoma quietly asked through the silence looming over the players.

Everybody on court had a half surprised face and fell down anime style. (AN: anyone have a better way to say that?)

"Yeah. He's right. Is she joining because she can play tennis?" asked Oishi curiously.

"All will be revealed when she shows up." Ryuzaki plainly stated grinning.

"PSssssffftt." Kaidoh hissed out. "Girls are no match for the strength of men."

"Don't be so sure of that." Inui commented nudging his glasses taking out his data book getting ready to scribe information.

They all waited in silence until –

"Aiiieeee!!! I'm so sorry!" a high pitched voice yelled out.

The regulars all turned their heads to look at their new brown haired member.

Tezuka went wide-eyed but was un-noticed by the other members who were busy staring at her.

_It's the girl from before..._

"So sorry!" she said once more bowing to the group of guys.

"Ah. Please introduce yourself Akira."

"Right. Hi, my name's Akira Nguyen. Um…I'm 15 years old. And well I guess you've been told that I'll be the personal health manager for the team." She said softly smiling.

**TBC**

* * *

Dum dum dum…I know that was short, but all introductions are short lived no? 

Okay I'm writing this fic 'cause I got it from a dream…I get a lot of ideas from dreams…whoa…lol. Anyways, review if you wish, it is praised. But I'm going to finish this story whether people like it or not.

Don't worry, all ambiguous facts about Akira will be revealed in the next chapter.

* * *

- Last Edited: 24/04/07 please notify me if you find any typos 

- Oh and if you're wondering, my character isn't a Sue - I took the test, but you're entitled to your own opinion.


	2. Girls are too Confusing

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back already…Yeah, I really don't want to do my homework and at the moment I'm obsessed with PoT! Oh by the way, the story line will not follow the anime/manga line too closely, so there won't be too many spoilers. ;D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tennis no Ohjisama, but I do own Akira Nguyen.

* * *

"Right. Hi, my name's Akira Nguyen. Um…I'm 15 years old. And well I guess you've been told that I'll be your personal health manager." She said softly smiling. 

"Personal health manager?! Yay! We get a pretty nurse ne?" Eiji commented nudging the person closest to him who was Tezuka, while Akira was blushing madly.

**Chapter 2 – Girls are too confusing.**

"…"

"Oh! Sorry Captain!" he squealed.

"Yes indeed." Fuji said taking her hand in his and shaking it gently.

"Psssffttt, big deal." Kaidoh huffed as he glanced towards Inui who currently was scribbling in his book mumbling: "Hmmm, maybe she'll approve of my special Inui veggie mix juice!"

"Nice to meet you I'm 2nd year, Takeshi Momoshiro! But you can call Momo-chan! Oh! Maybe I should introduce you to the team since they were silly not to introduce themselves. The monkey with red hair is 3rd year, Kikumaru Eiji,"

"Hey I'm not a monkey! I'm not that goofy!"

"Yes you are." Inui stated looking up from his booklet.

"the boy here writing in his geeky notebook, is 3rd year, Sadaharu Inui, who helps us with personal training and diets, the Mr.'oh I'm so fancy smancy 'cause I can use delicate words' is 3rd year, Shusuke Fuji, the one who looks completely innocent," Momo continued whispering", " 'till you see him play tennis that is, is 3rd year, Takashi Kawamura, snake boy in the green bandana is 2nd year, Kaoru Kaidoh, the one here...which I'm afraid to comment on...erm..is the Captain: Tezuka Kunimitsu, and last but not least, the short brat here is freshman, Echizen Ryoma!"

Echizen rolled his eyes as he grabbed his racket and swung it over to let it rest on his sholders.

"Do you play tennis Akira?" he asked.

Akira stood there overwhelmed with all the facts that were just thrown at her.

"Ah…yes…I um…did." She managed to stutter out.

The boys gave her curious looks.

"Ohhhh! I want to see her play! Wouldn't that be fun guys?" Eiji shouted out.

"She's no match for Echizen." Kaidoh jeered.

"That does not matter. We should get back to training now that introductions have been made." Tezuka said devoid of emotion. "Miss Nguyen, –"

"Please, call me Akira-chan. 'Miss' makes me feel uncomfortable and old."

Tezuka glared at her for a second.

"Don't be so cold to her; you'll turn her warmth into a clump of ice." Fuji insisted.

"Hn…Akira-chan, I believe you may want to stick around for the rest of the practice?"

She nodded smiling, "Yeah, I guess so. Please don't get hurt though okay? I don't have my kit with me."

"See? She's cute and kind! She's already worrying about us." The red head spoke out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Practice went smooth I guess. I spent half of my time observing how Ryuzaki-sensei drilled the members of the team. The other half was spent talking to Inui.

"So what languages can you speak?" he asked me.

"Well, I speak English, French, a bit of Vietnamese, and of course Japanese."

"What activities do you do?"

"I roller skate, I play hockey and volleyball, and like I said before I used to play tennis."

Whatever I said, he scribbled down into his book.

"Why are you writing everything I say in that book of yours?" I asked intriguingly.

"It's important to know everything. Data is good…and so is vegetable juice."

"Hehe…okay…"

_Vegetable juice? I never really liked that stuff..._

"Inui, stop pestering her."

I looked up to see Tezuka's stoic face looming over us.

"No it's ok. I'm fine."

"…you can leave if you wish." He turned his back to me and walked back to the open court.

_How cold, yet he looks...charming..._

I watched him for a few minutes before leaving.

"Run 20 laps. Now." I heard him say coldly after he caught Kawamura goofing off with Eiji.

As I started to leave, Inui was once again writing in his book. He probably didn't want to be bothered…and Tezuka probably didn't want me to interrupt his training session, so I left quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Make that mistake again and run 20 laps." The young captain said after a few regulars had missed easy shots. "Practice is over. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hey Tezuka-Senpai!" Momo shouted.

"Hn?"

"I think you scared Akira-chan away. She's not here anymore." He cried out sarcastically.

Tezuka looked at him crossed-eyed.

"Where did Akira-chan go Inui?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know, Tezuka-senpai did let her leave." He replied.

"How could you not like her Tezuka? She's different. I can tell." Eiji complained.

"You can't tell a monkey from a human being." Kaidoh stated.

The guys laughed at Eiji as Tezuka was occupied with picking up some money from the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was on my from leaving the school grounds when all of a sudden I heard a familiar female voice.

"Bastard! I'll get you for that!"

_Akira-chan?_

I ran towards the voice and stopped to observe the scene.

Akira was once again on her roller-blades with a group of 3rd year guys from different sections. She held a stick in her hand, but not just any stick a hockey stick. They were playing in a half enclosed area of smooth cement.

"You shouldn't ram girls into fences," She grumbled rubbing her left arm. "'Cause they'll get you back!" she shouted skating towards the boy with the round ball.

She managed to steal it from him and deked (AN: hockey term for a fake pass/motion) the defence men letting her score on the astonished goalie.

"Ha!" she snickered lightly. "Anyways, I have to go or else I'm going to miss the bus. Bye guys."

I was about to turn around and leave, but Akira-chan had caught me.

"Hey Tezuka-san."

"Hey." I answered.

She smiled at me and I felt a bit awkward. I mean I've gotten smiles before from crazy fan girls, but this one...it felt...different.

_What am I saying…?_

I shook it off.

"Hey Tezuka-san, do you happen to have extra money? I think I may have lost my change. There's a hole in my jacket pocket already." She asked pleadingly.

_Hey, maybe it's the money from the courts._

"I found some money earlier left on the tennis courts. I guess it would be yours." I told her.

"Thanks!" She said smiling once more as I handed her the change. "You taking the bus too?"

I nodded.

"Okay."

We walked in silence and boarded the bus taking seats next to each other.

Somehow I felt relaxed in her presence yet a bit excited too. I don't know why. I never really had paid attention to any girls since they were all too hyperactive and annoying. Yes. They we're confusing. Maybe Eiji was right, maybe she was different. In one day I had seen her being a shy and kind, and on the other hand, he had also been perky and funny.

What the hell...this is a nuisance. Tennis is the only thing that matters.

"Hey this is my stop."

I looked to my side while Akira was getting up from her seat.

"Bye." She waved leaving the bus.

I followed her small figure from the window until she looked like a small dot in the distance.

**TBC**

* * *

R&R if you wish. Ideas could help too (_thx BananasRgood4U_ for you're suggestion you'll see what I've planned later).

* * *

- Last Edited: 17/04/07 


	3. Initiate: Love Plan!

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another update. Though I should be working xD. Oh well, this is working.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

He was waiting patiently for her at the bus stop; arms over one another leaning against a cement wall. 

Once the blue stripped vehicle had stop in front he finally stood up from his position.

**Chapter 3 – Initiate: Love plan!**

I stepped off the morning bus just to be greeted by no other than the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis team: Tezuka.

_Why is he here?_

"You missed morning practice." He stated plainly.

"Oh." _Shit?_ "I didn't know we had practice…in the morning."

"We should get you a schedule then." He said turning around to walk towards the school grounds.

I walked behind him keeping my distance afraid that he might pull my head off for missing this one practice I never even knew of.

"EH?! Ne ne guys! Check it out, Tezuka left practice early to get Akira!" Eiji shouted running towards me.

"Um…Hi to you too…" I mumbled.

Tezuka obviously didn't react towards Eiji's words.

_Duh! His mind is occupied with other thoughts…like how I missed today's morning practice._

"Inui."

"Hai?"

"Why didn't you give or at least tell Akira-chan our practice schedule?" he said with a sort of angered expression.

"I….forgot?"

"Well, make sure she gets one today. I don't want her missing anymore practices since she's part of the team." Tezuka said leaving me with the others.

"I think he likes you Akira-chan." Eiji slyly said.

"Oh no, he got mad at me this morning for missing your practice."

"…hummmm…." Fuji said as he smiled coyly. "You better get to class Akira-chan - don't want to be late do you?."

"Thanks." I replied to Fuji as I left them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hehe, seriously, is she that dense? The captain never pays attention to girls. Akira-chan must have made a good first impression. Even if a girl was to be on the team he'd never pay attention unless he liked her. He was probably mad because he didn't get to see her first thing in the morning." Eiji retorted.

"Agreed." Fuji, OIshi, and Inui stated together.

Ryoma just smirked and left the group to go change as Momo, Kamawura, and Kaidoh just stood there confused.

"Hmmm….guys guys guys! I have a plan. Let's get them together this afternoon!" Oishi said snapping his fingers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't know why I waited for her. I just…felt like it. I kind of missed the soothing atmosphere I felt when I was near her.

_Bah, this is just plain annoying!_

I leaned into the chair I was sitting in and stared at Akira-chan who happened to be in the same class. She sat 1 desk towards my right and 2 desks in front. Akira was busy scribbling notes that the teacher put on to the blackboard.

_I should quit staring. It's not like she's doing something interesting._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'**BRIIIINNNNGGG'**

"Hey Tezuka!"

I turned to the open door frame to see Oishi.

"What?"

"Hurry up and get to lunch."

"…Do you think I'm that stupid not to know it's lunch time?"

"Whatever, just don't forget to invite Akira-chan! Bye!"

And just like that, Oishi dashed away before I could contest to it.

So, without any choice I walked up to Akira-chan while she was packing her books.

"Akira-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrow at me saying nothing.

It took me quite a few seconds before I realized what I had said.

"I meant eat with the team."

"Oh. Sure."

"I…didn't mean it that way." I quickly said trying to cover-up for my incompetent combination of words I had spoken out before.

"That's okay." she said in what I thought was a sad tone, but I guess I was wrong, "C'mon let's go Tezuka." she continued with cheerfulness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys, Tezuka-san brought Akira-chan as planned!" Inui whispered to his comrades.

"He he he. You know what to do boys!" Momo praised as Kaidoh sighed.

While Akira and Tezuka were approaching everyone went back to eating their lunch.

"Hey guys." Akira greeted.

Tezuka went to sit next to Kaidoh where there were 2 seats available. As Akira followed suit, Kaidoh stuck out his foot without her noticing.

"AIIIEEE!" Akira-chan yelled out as she tripped over Kaidoh's foot.

Just as it seems like she was going to hit the ground, she landed in the arms of the one and only, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Are you alright?" he asked as if he was making a statement.

"Umm…yeah, thanks." she softly said with a small blush spread across her face.

"Hey Akira-chan!" Inui called out.

"Yeah?"

"Will you please be the first one to taste my new and improved vegetable juice?" Inui pleaded showing her a glass of some sort of murky green liquid.

"Sure." She nodded and took the glass, but as soon as she was about to take a sip, Tezuka had swiped it out of her hands.

"Hey!" Akira complained while she watched him finish the drink in one gulp.

"Don't worry about that, I've got more." Inui said showing off a gigantic bottle of the same green gooey fluid.

"I don't think she needs to drink that." Tezuka said a little pissed.

"I'm not allergic to vegetables you know." Akira snapped back as she took the bottle out of Inui's hand.

But once again, before she could even great a drop down her throat, Tezuka stole it and drank all the contents.

"That wasn't fair!" Akira pouted crossing her arms.

"That is…punishment for being late." Tezuka explained calmly.

"Fine." Akira got up from the table after quickly packing her bento box away and left the cafeteria.

"You scared her away again, senpai!" Eiji said gasping.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Fuji said shaking his head.

Tezuka stared venomously at the duo getting up from the table.

"Mada mada dane..." Ryoma stated as he pointed in the direction that Akira-chan had left.

Akira was walking back and stopped right in front of Tezuka.

"When – is – practice?" she spat out poking him in the chest with every word she said.

"Every morning and every afternoon." He replied a bit taken aback.

She turned away and left this time for good. Tezuka then slowly followed her determined not to show he was worried about what he had done.

_I only saved her from drinking Inui's horrible creations._

"Ha ha!" Eiji laughed out. "Did you see that?!"

"Oh yeah." Oishi said grinning.

"This is quite entertaining." Kawamura commented.

"Tell me about it." Momo cried out from laughter.

Kaidoh seemed to be proud of his handiwork while Ryoma was picking at his food.

**TBC**

* * *

LOL. I started this in school. Now I must go do homework. Ja ne! 

- Last Edited: 20/04/07


	4. Nguyen's Zero Shiki Drop Shot!

**Author's Note:** I was gonna post it up last night, but my modem broke…of all things, and now I'm stuck on dial-up. RAWR.

**Dislcaimer:** I do not own PoT. Yes, I'm not a druggie. Duh. Lol.

* * *

Tezuka was trying to run after Akira only to lose track of her. 

_Where did she go?_

"Psst. Look! It's Tezuka-Kun!" a girl squealed quietly to her friend.

_What a nuisance…at least Akira doesn't squeal about me._

Tezuka sighed and continued looking.

_Hn…I can't find her…I guess I'll just have to apologize to her at practice._

And just as fast as he went to go looking for Akira, he gave up.

**Chapter 4 – Nguyen's Zero Shiki Shot!**

_Sheesh, who does he think he is? Mister I'm so cool, I get to steal your free drink?!_

"Grr…" I growled leaning against the wall within my sanctuary – the bathroom…to be more exact. Seriously, It's the best place to hide when you don't want guys chasing your tail.

_Yeah! What was that all about! He kept following after I left…well…I guess I was harsh…_

"Ugh."

I checked the time.

"Better get going to class. I'll just avoid him for now."

I splashed me face with cold water and dried It off before leaving the peaceful silence of the washroom.

When I entered the classroom, Tezuka-san wasn't there yet, so I took the chance to sit at my desk right away.

_Good thing he sits behind me…That way I don't have to look at the face that's pissing me off right now._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avoiding Tezuka in class was easier than I thought. I was also able to dash away to my locker before I could bump in to him.

"Nyah!"

"Eeep!" I shouted looking at the person who had startled me.

"Eiji-kun…you surprised me."

"Hehehe! I came to escort you to practice."

"Uh…That's okay. I can walk there by myself."

"Tezuka-senpai asked me to…he said you might come late." Kikumaru explained.

_That BAKA. He thinks I'll get lost or skip out._

"Grrrrrr!" I was once more angered at Tezuka…or so to speak, I got even angrier at him.

"You okay Akira-chan?"

I almost forgot Eiji was standing there…"Nothing going on really. I guess we should get going ne?"

Eiji smiled goofily at me.

I was a bit confused at why he was smiling at me, but seriously "I can see the resemblance now between a monkey and you." I told him sticking out my tongue while closing my locker.

"Hey!"

"Haha. Okay, let me change and then we'll head over."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Kikumaru and I arrived on the court, most of the team, including the regulars, were already commencing practice.

"Ah looks like we'll be playing practice matches. Hey, Inui's looking for you over there."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the escorting." I replied to Eiji-kun.

I made my way to the bench where Inui-Kun was sitting.

"So why exactly are you the health manager?" he questioned.

I sat down. "Well," I sighed in between, "I was looking for some experience as a health consultant. My uncle, who used to live with me, taught me many things and well…I want to go to America to receive my university and maybe my college education."

"Ah. I see…ambitious…" Inui commented while scribbling once more into his book.

_-.-;_

"Oh sorry, my investigation will have to be delayed. I've got to help Kaidoh warm up. Ja ne!"

So…there I was sitting alone on the side of the courts observing each regular as they played.

Ryoma, quite the young prodigy, was practicing his amazing twist serve.

_Whoa…I can't believe I'm witnessing this…_

Momo, had a superb dunk smash, Kaidoh, had a talented buggy whip shot – also known as the 'snake' – which I learned though eavesdropping a conversation between two freshman girls, Inui, looked like he was playing a game of Sudoku tennis while on court, Fuji had his disappearing serve that I managed to catch sight of along with his swallow return; not to mention Eiji and Oishi were a burning duo, Kawamura-san, had super human strength, and…Tezuka wasn't anywhere to be seen…or so I thought.

_What a hypocrite. He's the one who's –_

"Huh?"

Someone had tapped my left shoulder from behind.

"T…Tezuka?!" I leapt from my seat.

"I apologize…for my behaviour."

"Uh…" _What the...first he's cold…and now he's being nice? Is he playing with me?_

I looked at him a bit confused, only to find no answers in his deep pool of brown eyes.

"…" I was a bit speechless nonetheless.

_Well it doesn't hurt to give him another chance...it's better to have a friend than an enemy. _

He then handed me a racket.

"Will you be my warm-up partner?" he asked.

_Uh…well…let's see…Ryoma is paired up with Momo…Kaidoh's playing Inui…Fuji, KaMaWaru, Oishi, and Eiji, are playing doubles…I guess I have no choice then?_

"I…don't sthink so..." I said shaking my head.

"Didn't you say you can play tennis?" Tezuka questioned me raising his eyebrows.

"I USED to." I stated.

"Why did you stop then?" He persisted.

_Should…I tell him?_

Before I could give it anymore thought, my mouth seemed to blurt out words on it's own: "My father…"

His brown eyes suddenly looked directly into mine with concern…

I continued since I had already started: "he was the one who taught me tennis…and he was the one who…"

My throat swelled up. I wasn't sure I could finish the sentence.

"He...He...cheated on my mother with a FUCKING prostitute!" I shouted.

I really couldn't control myself….

Tears sprouted from my eyes as I could feel them trailing down my cheeks.

_Why did I tell him? there's nothing he can do..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was crying about a careless father…Pain welled in my chest when I saw her endless tears fall to the ground. By reaction…I guess…Itook her into my arms and hugged her.

"I once almost gave up tennis…" I suddenly blurted out.

Her head that was leaning on my chest seemed to stop shaking a bit, and she looked up at me wiping her eyes.

"I loved tennis and was said to have great skills as a freshman…and the captain at that time was jealous of me, so he permanently injured my left arm. The one I use…that day, I thought about my future and where I could go…I thought about giving my dream of being the number one world champion in the world…but instead, I changed my mind, I wanted to show the guy that, no matter what he does, I'll still accomplish my dream and always be better than him. Maybe you're mad at your father, but you can show him that you don't need him…Think about the Seigaku team. We are, and I am, after all, your friend."

_That…has been the longest thing I've ever said since freshman year…what made me decide to talk to her like this?_

Akira smiled at me. The same one she had given me on the first day we met.

"Thanks." She said softly, grabbing the racket I offered before out of my hand.

"Okay pretty boy! Let's warm up! You serve."

I nodded a bit satisfied with the mood change, took a ball and served it to her with only one-quarter of my strength. She hit it back with ease using a perfect swing for a forehand. I hit it with my backhand back over the net deep into the corner furthest from her. She managed to get to the ball and return it once more effortlessly.

"You know and I know, that you can hit harder." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her…a bit late.

I had already hit the ball at full strength. The bright yellow-green object travelled at top speed deep into the court, but Akira still was able to hit the ball back only with less power. We rallied at the base line; I was having a hard time trying to find a way to 'break' her momentum without using any of my special moves, while she kept playing with…grace.

_She has good technique._

This time around I hit a hard top-spin ball to the right corner, but she even manage to hit it back…with a drop-shot! Not just any drop-shot…the zero shiki drop shot!

"Shit…?" I cursed under my breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tezuka stood there astonished while Akira was a bit puzzled to why he was surprised.

"Why didn't you get that ball?" she asked.

"You…know how to perform the zero shiki drop shot?"

"Uh…yeah." She said still confused. "Why didn't you go after it?"

"You already know there's no point. After all, it does spin back to you."

"Ah, so I guess you know how to do it too then?"

"It's one of my mastered techniques."

"Heh, so then –"

"YOU PUNK!" yelled out an angered Kaidoh in the back.

"Seems like I must help Fuji control the others."

"Sure, go ahead."

Tezuka muttered some other words and walked to the next court.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah! Practice is finally over!" whined a freshman as he walked out of the court area.

While the rest of the team left, Akira was picking up leftover balls on the ground. Tezuka who was tending to his arm, observed her.

_She played very well today. Better than my expectations..._

"Akira-chan." He stoically called out.

"Hai?" she looked up to him from afar.

"Stop. I'll make the others pick them up later."

"Um…okay." She walked over to the bench where Tezuka sat. "Is that the injured arm?" she asked gently.

Tezuka nodded.

"Here let me help."

Akira went over to her kit box and took out a cold compress. She shook it a bit, then held it against Tezuka's left forearm.

"Better?" she asked him again.

He nodded once more.

She smiled at Tezuka and whispered, "Thanks for earlier, you're forgiven."

He nodded with an unnoticeably smile of his own.

**TBC**

* * *

Sweeeeeet action, humor, and love. X3 

Tezuka is OOC - but I'm trying to portray some development here, so if you have any suggestions, please send them in.

- Last Edited: 20/04/07


	5. Reasons to Prove

**Author's Note:** Omg. I haven't update any of my stories in about a week. Sorry. I've been sick, stuck with projects, and dial-up. Now that the long week-end is coming I plan to update more. Hopefully I can get everything I need to get done, done. xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT.

* * *

A cloudless blue sky marked the sky as the sun awoke from the sky. 

Kunimitsu Tezuka was sitting in the back of the bus with his eyes closed waiting for the right stop.

'**EARRk'** The bus door cried as Tezuka cringed at the annoying sound.

He soon found a warm breath next to his right ear.

"I'm not late, I'm I?" the female voiced whispered.

Tezuka's eyes shot open to see an innocently smiling Akira taking a seat next to him.

He shook his head slowly.

"Thought so." She said smiling at him once more.

Tezuka smirked.

_Cunning._

**Chapter 5 – Reasons to Prove**

The pair got off their bus stop and went separate ways to their respective changing rooms.

Akira came out with a slightly modified 'Seigaku girl's uniform' which consisted of a white skirt, and a matching white sports polo t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with her bangs clip up out her face.

She walked up to the court area and 're-greeted' Tezuka.

"Hey!"

"…" Tezuka had himself leaning against the fence with his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on Akira.

"Hello? Earth to Tezuka?"

"…"

Tezuka wasn't paying attention.

_-Mental Slap- Stop. This isn't the time!_

"Tezy?!"

"!!!" His attention suddenly changed when he heard Akira's new word.

"My name is Kunimitsu Tezuka. Not _Tezy_, or anything else."

"Hehe. It suits you and annoys you."

Tezuka frowned.

"Okay okay."

The young man handed his extra racket to Akira and they started to warm-up once more.

Like the small game they had played before, Tezuka was amazed by her fluidity and grace with every stroke she took.

She was pretty experience in his standards. Especially since she had also mastered the zero shiki drop shot like he did.

A small smirk spread across Tezuka's lips.

_I wonder…_

He tilted his racket head and tried his zero drop shot against Akira.

Like every other opponent, she tried but never made it in time to reach the ball before it bounce back.

Tezuka nodded mentally with pride, while Akira pouted overtly crossing her arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys! Check that out!" Oishi said pointing to Tezuka and Akira.

"Heh, didn't you see him yesterday?" Eiji commented.

"Yes indeed, Tezuka-san does have a thing for her." Fuji added.

"Hey Baby-boy!" Eiji called out.

Ryoma removed his head from inside his locker in the changing room.

"Check this out!" Kikumaru pointed outside.

The Echizen prodigy didn't seem to have any sudden reaction.

"Talk about not being the only one, the special zero shiki drop shot Tezuka-san mastered has also been mastered by Akira-chan." Oishi declared.

"Yes yes." Eiji nodded in sync with Momo.

Ryoma looked up to the two with questioning eyes. They smiled back as Fuji asked: Hey guys, have any of you seen Inui? Can't seem to find him. He's not with Kaidoh, I doubt he would anyway, considering Kaouru likes to meditate alone."

"No, I haven't." they all answered back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey! How do you do that? All my balls are going towards you!" Akira said a bit frustrated.

"I call it the Tezuka Zone."

"Eh?!"

"Here I'll teach you."

Tezuka walked to Akira's side of the court.

_Why did I agree to this? Wait…I didn't agree, I offered…_

"Are you sure you can teach me? 'Cause I don't think I can learn by listening to your mumbling." Akira sarcastically taunted rolling her eyes.

Tezuka gave her a stern face and his hand on top of her right hand.

"Okay, when the ball comes towards you, you need to put a specific kind of rotation like this," he explained while showing her how to hit the ball, "then –"

"Ahem!" Oishi interrupted walking up to the pair followed by a snickering Eiji.

Akira and Tezuka stood there wondering why the both of them were laughing quietly. Oishi suddenly pointed out that Tezuka was still holding Akira's hand.

Akira blushed ever so lightly, while Tezuka immediately let go turning his head to the side.

"Having fun?" Oishi asked trying to suppress his laughter.

"Where's everybody else?" Tezuka asked raising his eyebrow.

"Awaiting commands from Tezuka-senpai!" Eiji replied.

"Oh…Excuse me Akira-chan. We'll…finish this later."

"Okay, no problem."

Tezuka headed towards the rest of the regulars.

"Inui, do you have a training program this morning?"

"Of course I do." He then revealed two boxes on the ground.

"Today, we will practice with targets. Match the colour of the ball's line to the identical coloured cone.

"Hai." Shouted the rest of the regulars.

"Anyone who fails this little exercise will drink my new and improved vegetable juice!."

The boys flinched.

"Hehehe…freshly made this morning." Inui added smiling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the end of the morning practice all the regulars excluding Inui himself, Fuji, and Tezuka, were wobbling on the ground.

"Urk…what horrid vegetable juice. Akira-chan please make it better!" Eiji pleaded as he tugged at her hand while she was packing things away.

_Is Inui's juice that bad?...Now I see why Tezuka-san must have took his offer from me…but why would he care?_

"Dissmissed!" Tezuka shouted out.

"Ugh! Please…" Eiji pleaded crawling onto her lap while she sat on the bench taking out a bottle from her first-aid kit.

"Here. This should help." She said handing him a pill.

Soon enough the rest of the 'injured' members came crawling to her.

"Tezuka look! Akira-chan has become quite popular."

The captain turned around to see Akira being drowned in a sea of his zombie team mates.

Tezuka then quickly walkedin Akira's direction.

Fuji smiled, but then his smiling face turned into a confused look when he saw Inui scribbling notes once more. -.- ;

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day had gone by fast enough, and once again, the tennis courts were busting with members.

"Districts are only in a couple of days. From now it will be intense training." Tezuka sternly spoke out crossing his arms in front of the regulars.

"Okay, five minute warm-ups! Oh and I've decided to pick your partner." Inui said. "Echizen with Kikumaru, Tezuka and Oishi, Fuji with Momoshiro, Kawamura is with me, and Kaidoh will be with Nguyen."

"Fsspttttt! She can't play Inui."

"Well then, you obviously haven't been paying attention."

While warm-ups were beginning, two young freshman girls were watching around the high fences of the courts.

"Ne Sakuno, Who's that girl? She seems to be always there."

"Um…I'm not sure Tomoka."

"She better not be after Ryoma!" the pig-tailed girl shouted out loud with her fist in the air.

"Sugoi! She can play tennis well! Look Tomo-chan, she's Kaidoh-senpai's warm-up partner!"

Back on the courts, Kaidoh and Akira where having a little brawl…

"Psshfftttt!...You hit well for a girl."

"Are you sexist?!"

"Psfftt." Kaidoh huffed out hitting his infamous snake shot.

Akira couldn't reach it as it spun abnormally curving its way on the court.

"Fine. Be that way."

"Fshhhhh!"

As they entered their next rallied it was cut shortly when Akira had used the zero shiki drop shot.

"What the…?!" Kaidoh was utterly baffled.

"Warm-ups are over sprint here now!" Shouted Tezuka.

Kaidoh grumbled making his way to the center court and Akira grinned her way back to her bench.

"Oh! Sakuno! Maybe she can teach you something!" Tomoka whispered as the two young girls had just witnessed the little 'girl power' moment.

**TBC**

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. :D 

Oh yea, I few of you noticed my tiny OOC with some characters, yes i know, but with Tezuka, be nice ok? hes going under changes ;P not to worry though, it wont be a huge change.

- Last Edited: 05/05/07


	6. Day Off

**Author's Note:** I recently got a review from RiddingPoTofShit – that states the following:

_You're receiving this review because your story wreaks of Sue. I mean, what the hell? Your title already screams Sue. "Chestnut hair", "Emerald eyes" (which you must add that you love) "Pink Full lips" "Nicely filling curves". Just...no. Stop the story, the last thing this section needs is another TezukaXSue.  
And...what the hell? "Sensei-Ryuzaki"? At least learn how thins should be before you write them, it's "Ryusaki-sensei", genius. Not to mention that you introduce her SURNAME LAST! No, that's just wrong. It's first. Okay? Okay.  
Now get rid of this piece of shit. As I've said the last thing the PoT section needs is more Sues._

I replied:

_Thank you for your advice!  
But you know what? You can bite my ass._

The moral is: You may not like my story, but no story is deserved to be called 'shit'. Plus, I don't have time for useless flames. Criticism is welcomed - the kind where I can actually do something about my writing. Calling things 'shit' and 'Sue' won't help so much as telling me what to do in a humanly calm manner.

A story may need improvement, but it should never be regarded as crap. People write on this site because they like to write, don't freaking break the soul of the writer; or for the matter of the fact, assume things.

What do I mean about assuming things? I mean by judging stories by the first chapter. I had fun twists for this story, but I guess this _lovely_ reviewer won't be around to read them.

Anyways, if you do hate my story, go ahead and flame, I really don't care. Like I said in the 1st chapter, I'm doing this story for my own personal benefit, and for those of you who enjoy reading this fic., thank you for your support.

Oh and if you ever receive a review from the same person as I have, don't give a damn. Personally, I think this person just a plain old douchebag who needs a life.

Oh and if you're reading this RiddingPoTofShit, her name's **AKIRA** NOT Sue (implied sarcasm here), and people are imperfect okay? That's why there are things called typos.

**Ok, last chapter I made a mistake, I wrote it was close to Regionals but I meant to write Districts. I apologize for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pot.

* * *

A young girl with lively plaits running off her shoulder wearing a purple polo and white sports skirt was playing tennis all by herself in the empty courts of Seigaku. 

Serving the ball ever so lightly trying to get it to bounce into its square, the girl was unsure.

"Hey! Excuse me!" another girl had come onto the court.

**Chapter 6 – Day Off**

"Um…Hello."

"Hi. I haven't seen you around here…what's your name?"

"Uh…S-S-SSSakuno. Ryuzaki, Sakuno."

"Is it ok if I call you Sakuno-chan then?"

The smaller girl nodded.

"Do you know why everybody left early today?"

"Hai. It's the afternoon before the districts. Everyone gets a break."

"You mean like a 'day off'?"

The girl nodded once more.

"Oh how silly of me, my name's Akira, I'm the personal health manager of the team."

"Ah."

"Grrrr. Stupid Tezuka, he didn't tell me."

Sakuno was a little surprised at Akira's behaviour, but suddenly become curious.

_Does she like Ryoma too? Is that why she became the health manager?_

"Um…a…"

"Go on ahead, spit it out." Akira ushered her politely.

"Do you…like Ryoma-kun?"

"You mean 'shorty' the prodigy?"

Sakuno nodded with her eyebrows furrowed.

"No way! He's too young for me. Ah! I know why you asked me that! You like Echizen don't you!" Akira shouted pointing her finger at the little girl.

Sakuno tried to deny it by shaking off her head, but the deep red blush marks on her cheeks told otherwise.

"Hehehe. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll come around to ya!" Akira said grinning, "Now you were practicing tennis weren't you."

Sakuno nodded once more still blushing.

"C'mon I'll teach you some things." Akira said moving up to Sakuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Arigatou Ryuzaki-sensei." I said closing the door behind me.

We were trying to figure out the first line up for tomorrow's district tournament. In the end, Ryuzaki-san sent me home to relax while she would do the rest of the thinking.

"-sigh-"

I grabbed my gym bag and headed out to the changing rooms to put on my tennis attire.

_I feel like practicing._

I tied my shoelace making sure it wasn't loose, and then proceeded to the door.

When I got to the courts, I saw a young girl hitting balls with Akira-chan by her side.

_Trying to teach her tennis Akira?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ok with this grip, when you hit a forehand ground stroke, turn your shoulders a bit, bring the racket back, like this, and swing your racket like this." Akira said showing Sakuno exactly what to do.

"You may want to suggest to her to bend her knees slightly." said the stoic voice of Tezzuka.

"Eep!" shouted Akira surprised.

Tezuka looked at her questionably. "Here." The captain handed her an extra racket.

"Eh?"

"I'll help you teach her, now go to the other side." Tezuka ordered.

"Her name's Sakuno by the way!" Akira shouted walked to the opposite empty half of the court.

While Tezuka was trying to explain to Sakuno how to hit a proper forehand, Akira spotted Ryoma walking out of the library.

_Hehehe…_

"HEY! RYOMA!" she shouted pressing her face against the fence. "GET YO ASS HERE!"

He blinked at her a little surprised.

"I don't have all day!" Akira whinned.

He quickly shuffled his way into the men's changing room.

"Hehehe."

"Akira-chan."

"Whoops." She turned around to pay attention to Tezuka and Sakuno.

Akira rallied nicely back and fourth with Sakuno while Tezuka gave the girl a few pointers on how to fix her stance, grip, etc.

_How did I get myself into this..._

Tezuka glanced at Akira who was running around chasing after the green bouncing ball.

"What?" she asked him after noticing his stare.

He quickly diverted his attention to an approaching figure.

"Echizen." He quietly spoke out.

The young boy nodded.

"Oh you're here!" Akira said rushing to the two boys while grabbing Sakuno.

Tezuka looked at Akira confused.

"I told him to join us. That way, we can all play doubles. Sakuno you can be with…Ryoma." She said grinning.

Sakuno looked at her with fright and panic.

"Don't worry." Akira whispered to Sakuno.

Ryoma nodded and took a side of the court with Sakuno.

"Alrightey! Let's play tennis!" Akira shouted with Tezuka by her side.

Sakuno did quite a nice serve to Akira who hit it back gently. Ryoma then hit it hard which shocked Akira a little, but Tezuka came in and hit it back nicely in between the Sakuno and Ryoma.

Ryoma, who was inexperienced in doubles, ran after the ball even though Sakuno was about to hit it. He tripped over her foot which was in his way and tumbled right on top of her.

"Ryoma, you should control your feelings a little." Akira giggled.

Tezuka was smirking standing behind Akira who was helping the two up.

"Mada mada dane…" Ryoma grumbled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about half an hour, the two girls had become exhausted and the match was now between the two guys.

"Tezuka go get that!" Akira huffed out.

He hit the ball with ease.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes…-huff-"

"Echizen!"

Ryoma stopped and so did Sakuno.

"That's enough for the day." Tezuka said stoically.

Tezuka put his stuff away while Akira sat on the ground.

"Ugh…doubles was fun, but you guys were too intense."

Tezuka looked at her shaking his head. "You're getting lazy."

"Am not!" Akira disagreed pouting.

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Fine…I am okay? Now help me up!"

Tezuka stuck out his hand for Akira to grab.

Unfortunately for our Captain who was off-guard, Ryoma decided to push him on his way out with Sakuno, and coincidentally, Tezuka landed right on top of the sitting Akira.

"Oufff!"

Akira was on her back sprawled across the terrain with Tezuka on top with his chest weighing down on her head.

"You're heavy Tezuka!" she whined. "Now get off!"

Tezuka quickly got up hiding his blush. Followed by Akira who seemed to a bit angry.

"ECHIZEN! I'M GONNA GET YOU!"

And just like that, she sped off past a baffled Tezuka to get revenge on Ryoma.

Tezuka sighed. _Good thing she's not mad at me. _

He quickly grabbed his stuff, and what look like Akira's bag.

_She's definitely something._

**TBC**

* * *

A little Tezuka OOCness…oh well, it's my story, I'll do the what the hell I want to do with it. Until next chapter! Byyee! Look forward to the **_districts_**!!!! 

- Last Edited: 05/05/07


	7. Districts! It's time to party! Part I

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know what a Sue is. I was just being sarcastic. Anyhow, I took the Mary-Sue Litmus Test and I scored 19, which is grouped in the category, 'non-Sue'. So there you have it. My character isn't a Sue.

Oh, if you're wondering if it's possible to play so many sports and know many languages, you should meet a friend of mine – plus, I never said she was super good at each of them. Akira just knows how to play.

Anyway, I don't care if I get flames, I don't mind criticism and pointers, but there's a fine line between providing advice and calling stories shit. The motto of this site is: _unleash your imagination_ – and that's what I'm here to do.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

It was a beautiful refreshing morning: blue clear skies, not too cold, not to hot, birds chirping in the breezy air, and – 

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" Akira yelled out rushing up a small hill on her rollerblades.

"Tezuka-san is going to be sooooo mad!" she huffed out still striding up on the sidewalk. "Stupid alarm-clock, I'm freaking late for the tournament. Ryuzaki-sensei will be pretty angry with me as well."

She zoomed pass a few people. "Sorry!"

**Chapter 7 – Districts! It's time to party! Part I**

"Yeah! Victory over Gyokurin!" Kikumaru shouted showing his peace sign to the team.

"That was a close doubles match in the beginning." Oishi stated.

"But we still won!" Momo hollered smiling.

The Seigaku team had just finished the first and second round defeating Gyokurin and another school in three straight matches. They were now on their first break.

"Momoshiro. Echizen." The wrinkly old coach sternly called out. As the two approached, she crossed her arms shaking her head. "What in heavens were you thinking back then?!"

"Poor guys." Oishi sighed.

"Hey, I've come up with a theory."

"What is it Inui?" Fuji asked.

"There is a 32.1 percent chance that Akira-chan could be sick." He stated adjusting his glasses.

"Eh?! But she's supposed to take care of us!" Eiji complained.

"No matter if she's here or not, we shall continue." Tezuka said firmly approaching the group of regulars.

"I guess we should tell Ryuzaki-sensei Inui's theory." Oishi suggested.

The group was just about to break-up when Ryoma was walking towards – "Mada mada dane."

The regulars all looked at the young freshman confused about why he had said it.

All Ryoma did in response, was point towards into the distance.

As if on cue, a shrill came from the horizon of the bottom of the hill.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!" Akira was speeding up with no control as she headed downhill.

"It's Akira-chan!"

"Eiji, you shouldn't be so joyful. At the speed she's going, she could hurt herself." Inui declared looking up from his calculator.

"Pffft. Women always need saving." Kaidoh mumbled.

Akira was still going at a considerable fast speed, but in turn she tried to place her feet parallel to the direction she was headed in.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she shouted towards the group of people in front.

The Seigaku regulars took a few steps back while Tezuka remained where he stood.

Slowly but surely, she came to a stop one inch in front of Tezuka and collapsed to the ground.

"Sorry I'm late." Akira apologized.

"You should get rid of those rollerblades and come on to court 5B for the next round." Tezuka simply announced before taking his leave with Fuji following.

Akira sweat-dropped (AN: I don't know a better way to say it, anyone got ideas?) as she stared at her wrecked 'blades. "Great…these things cost me 200 dollars…they were on sale too…" Akira whined as she took the broken pieces and threw them out. She then slipped out a pair of running shoes from the bag she was carrying on her back, and put them on.

"-sigh- What a bad start to a sunny day."

"Ne, Akira-chan are you okay?" Eiji questioned her.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking…um…where's court 5B?"

"Follow us; we're playing a school named Fudomine Chugakko." Oishi said ushering Akira to tag along with his hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sat there on a bench under a little shade waiting for the next round to start. Apparently the others had gone to search for Tezuka and Fuji.

Looking around the empty and busy courts, I noticed Sakuno who had a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Hey! Sakuno! Over here!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"Ah. Akira-chan." She said softly.

"Are you here to watch?"

"Yep."

"Well this is where the next round will be." Then I noticed two people tagging along with Sakuno.

"Are these your parents?"

"Oh! No no no. This is Inoue-san and Shiba-san. They're from the Monthly Tennis Magazine."

"Ah I see." Akira said getting up.

"And you might be?" Inoue asked putting his hand forward.

"Akira Nguyen; personal health manager of the Seigaku team." I replied taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Ah. You must be new then, I haven't seen you before."

"Yes."

"You also sound like you're not from Japan. I'm I correct?"

"Yes – but how did you know?"

"You're Japanese is not as fluent as many of the people who live here."

"Ah, I see."

"Don't mind us; you'll see us quite a bit."

"Alright." I said waving to the two as they left to watch the match next door. "So Sakuno, do have your posters for Ryoma-kun?" She asked tauntingly.

"Eh? No!" she answered blushing.

"Ha ha."

"Why weren't you here earlier?" the younger girl asked.

"Uh…Well…I woke up late." I confessed.

Sakuno looked at me blinking. "I thought you were the organized type."

"No, I'm more of the 'I like my bed' type." I responded chuckling.

"Ah."

"I swear, I probably am going to be relieved of my duty." I blurted out in defeat.

"Why?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, this is the second time I'm late. Plus, this time, it's pretty important event I almost missed. Tezuka-san already got mad at me for being late to one of the practices."

"I've never seen Tezuka angry."

"Well have you seen him furrow his eyebrows?"

"No."

"I bet you that's when you can tell he's mad – or maybe not. It's hard to tell what he's feeling and thinking with that stoic stone face of his."

"Then how can you be sure he was mad?"

"I don't know."

Sakuno gave me another puzzled expression.

"Stoic stoned face. That definitely fits Tezuka-san." I muttered.

"Ahem, stoic stoned face?"

I turned around – great, what bad luck, again.

"Tezuka-san…"

"The first match is about to start. Pay attention."

"Hai." I replied imitating a soldier's grunt.

Eiji was laughing at me. "Don't ever do that again Akira-chan."

"Eh?"

"It doesn't fit you. You don't seem the type to follow orders well."

"Well I do _most_ of the time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first match was between Fuji-san with Kamawaru-san and Tetsu Ishida along with Masaya Sakurai.

Fuji hit beautiful counter attacks while the other team still persisted on through.

"We won't lose to you!" Ishida yelled out.

Suddenly his muscles contracted.

"What's happening?" most of us asked.

"Hadoukyuu..." Someone whispered out.

I turned to take a look at the other bench. The opponent team's captain, as I've been told, was talking to his team mates.

"It's an extremely powerful flat groundstroke that can reach 120 percent of the user's strength. However, it puts a great strain on the user's arm, and I gave permission to Ishida use it only once."

I turned back to concentrate on the match. Ishida, in an attempt to try to gain a point, perform the hadoukyuu technique, and he succeeded.

"What brutal power…" Oishi stated a bit in awe.

"Hmm." I could hear Inui scribbling down some of the useful information he had just gained.

The score was three games to one for Seigaku and Fudomine was still fighting back.

_They must have a tremendous spirit to not have given up at this point in time._

Then it happened again.

"I'm not giving up!" Ishida shouted.

"Ishida!" the Fudomine captain hollered out.

"I will win this!" he said hitting a much more powerful hadoukyuu than the one before.

Fuji, on the other side was getting ready to receive the powerful menacing ball.

_Fuji__…you don't –_ "DON'T DO IT!" I shouted out getting out of my seat.

Fuji placed his racket in reception position and was about to hit it until…Kamawaru had placed himself in front taking the hit for himself and re-diverting its power to win the point.

"Su-su-sugoi!" Oichi cheered.

I noticed Tezuka in the corner crossing his arms and Fuji was a bit baffled but you could tell he was a bit angry.

They both knew it and I did as well.

_There's no way Kamawaru can play after returning a hit like that._

"Kamawaru…" Fuji said trying to get his partner's attention.

"I FEEL THE POWER BURNING INSIDE!"

Fuji slapped Kamawaru's wrist.

"ITAIIII!" (ouch) he responded dropping his racket.

"Why did you have to take it?"

"Ehehehe…" Takashi-san mumbled scratching his head.

"We forfeit this match!" Fuji yelled out to the umpire lifting his hand and that of Takashi's.

"What?!" most of the members shouted out.

I took out the muscle reliever spray from the first aid kit and walked up to Kamawaru.

"Look, even though Kamawaru-san was able to return it, the both of you could have broken your wrists. I suggest you don't ever try or think of doing that again." I said sternly as possible spraying Takashi's wrist.

"Sorry for the trouble Akira-chan." Fuji said.

"It's not a big deal. This is what I'm here for anyway. Come one, Kamawaru-san, we nead to go to the hospital to make sure you didn't actually break any bones in that wrist of yours."

We left the courts leaving the team as Kikumaru and Oishi were getting ready for their match.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey look! It's Takashi-kun and Akira-chan! They're back!" Momo said as he spotted them in the distance.

"Hey guys!" Akira shouted out.

"Is Takashi okay?" asked Fuji.

"Yes he's fine, just a minor muscle pull. He won't be able to play for a few days."

"That's good to hear." Oishi said patting Takashi's back.

"You missed my victory match Akira-chan!" Eiji whined.

She rolled his eyes at him.

"I see you play everyday, and I'm sure I'll see you play in another match."

"How cruel!" Eiji moaned sarcastically placing his hand over his heart.

Then the bright sky became covered with dark clouds.

"I thought it wasn't supposed to rain…" Momo whispered.

Soon enough little water droplets trickled down from the grey sky.

The regulars crowded around the bench hovering under the cover they had.

"Where is Kaidoh and Ryoma?" The aged coach asked.

"Probably out to prepare for their upcoming matches." Oishi responded.

As the rain continued to fall, the temperature dropped slightly. Akira who was dressed in blue shorts that cut up to her thighs and a white shirt shivered while cursing under her breath.

"What a bad time to be wearing white…ugh…I should have brought a sweater too." She grumbled.

Tezuka overheard her and noticed her shudders, so he took of his team jacket tapping lightly on her shoulders.

"H-mmm-mm…" she shakily reacted.

"Here." He draped his jacket around her and went back to lean on the fence.

"Ar-ri-ga-aa-tou." Akira said a bit surprised by his actions.

"Make sure you don't get wet…especially with that shirt of yours…" Tezuka said impassively looking away from Akira who was blushing.

_Damned feelings…_

**TBC  
**

* * *

Whoa, longest chapter. Though I think it's a bit of a filler. Anyways, it's late so I gotta go to bed. 


	8. Districts! It's time to party! Part II

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm finally back. Was partying yesterday and I had to design t-shirts for today so sorry for a late update. I'll be gone for the next couple of days to Boston! So the next update will probably be in two weeks.

Oh yeah, I got a good review criticizing my writing and giving me a few tips. I thank that person for helping me try to be a better writer. So in light of that, my writing will under go a few tweaks, so if anything confuses you, please just tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PoT.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me bandage my arm, Miss Nguyen."

"Please, call me Akira-chan. It was no problem at all Ishida-san."

"Ah, could you do one more thing for me?"

"Sure."

"Could you…apologize to Kamawaru-san for me?"

"I think it be better if you did."

"Hmmm…maybe I will. You should go back to your bench."

Rays of the sun broke out in patches through the clouds as the rain dissipated.

"Finally." Oishi sighed.

"The match will resume in 5 minutes. Players, please proceed to the center of the court." the umpire bellowed out.

"Pssssfffffft…" Kaidoh ambled on to the court dragging his feet through the muddy terrain.

"Are you ready to be beaten by my rhythm?"

Kaidoh's jaw clenched as his grip tightened on his racket making his knuckles turn white. Tezuka had obviously observed the scene and straightened himself from leaning against the wall. He was about to take a step when all of a sudden, Kaidoh swung his racket at his opponent's head.

"Ah that's one nice swing. Good thing you didn't hit me."

The crowd went wide-eyed.

"Kaoru." Tezuka said with scorn.

Kaoru's looked towards the ground.

"Apologize at once." the old coach frowned.

"…" Kaidoh stood his ground.

"There's no need to apologize. I am sorry for the trouble, my player was the one who started this. Kamio!" The captain of Fudomine said giving a glance at his comrade on the court.

"Sorry." The red head uttered.

**Chapter 8 – Districts! It's Time to Party! Part II**

"Kaidoh Kouru wins! 7 games to 5!"

_Yeah! We won!_

"Alright!" I cheered among Oishi and Eiji.

"Tch." Kaidoh spat out dirt and tried to dust-off some dirt that had encrusted his shorts and t-shirt.

"Echizen." Tezuka's voice rang.

The young prodigy stood up and headed out to the court.

"Ah, Echizen is playing next?" I asked the others taking my seat on the bench once again.

"Yes, it'll be quite the match." replied the old Ryuzaki smirking.

_Granny can smirk?!_

"Hey Akira."

"Yeah Eiji-san?"

"Call me Kikumaru-kun okay? We're friends ne?"

"Yeah, sure."

Somehow I really felt happy – the kind of feeling you get when something, for once, goes right.

"Soooooo…Why are you wearing Kunimitsu's jacket?" Kikumaru's right eyebrow raised itself while his lips pursed together.

_Oh man! He has the wrong idea…Great…H__ow do I get out of this?_

"Oh! Right! Ehehehe…I should give this back." I quickly said leaving Kikumaru-kun on the bench to join Tezuka against the fence.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Echizen is in the lead already. That's good._

I noticed someone coming up beside me though the corner of my eye.

"That's right Ibu!" I heard the opponent shout out.

I looked back to the two players on court.

Echizen and Shinji were hitting back and forth giving there all while the screams of fans ravage the area.

"Come on Ryoma-kun!"

"Fudomine!"

"Whoa that's one great freshman!"

"Tezuka."

…_I'm not playing…_

"Tezuka." I felt a tug and looked to my right.

"Oh, Akira-chan."

"Thanks for lending your jacket to me, here you can have it back." She stared at me for a while…I guess I stared back…

"Um –"

I nodded my head not really knowing what to say…

She nodded in return, smiling. "Thanks."

Her hair caressed the wind as she spun around to walk back to the bench.

"AH YEAH! THE TWIST SERVE!" Horio shouted out in his squeaky voice.

"OH NO! LOOK!" Kato shouted.

"HIS OPPONENT RETURNED IT!" Mizuno said in panic.

The three boys had bulging eyes and dropping jaws.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma grumbled back.

I looked at Echizen – _a bit shaken…but he'll make it_. I tried to concentrate on the game once more, but I found I was distracted.

_I nodded my head not really knowing what to say…_

_She nodded in return, smiling. "Thanks."_

I closed my eyes trying get rid of her face.

Cream colored cheeks with bright emerald eyes and tanned pink lips…Chestnut brown hair twirling in the wind…

_SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I shook my head.

"Kunimitsu. Are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine Ryuzaki-sensei."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was about in the middle of the match when all of a sudden Ryoma was going for the ball and froze in his spot.

"Eh? What's going on?" Horio whined.

"It's called 'spot'." Inui answered taking out his notebook. "By continuously alternating between topspin and slice shots, Shinji can cause his opponent's muscles to continuously contract and freeze up for an instant, stopping them from returning a shot."

"How will he return it now?" Kato asked frowning.

"We will learn soon enough…" Inui mumbled while continuously scribbling in his book.

Ryoma's lips purse to form a frown.

Again and again for a couple of points he tried to retrieve the ball but got stuck.

"40-30, Shinji's serve."

Serving the ball into the court Shinji smirked. Ryoma returned the ball with ease.

Topspin – slice – topspin – slice – topspin…

"Eurk." Ryoma whispered under his breath. His body froze – but he fought back – swinging himself around to hit the ball once more only to have his racket slip from his grip and brake against the tennis net pole.

"Watch out!" someone shouted.

It was too late. A large shard of the racket had bounced back and cut Ryoma's now bleeding eye.

"RYOMA-KUN!" Sakuno shouted in fear from behind the bench.

Akira quickly ran to the umpire, her mouth forming words inaudible to the rest.

The umpire nodded and she ran back to the bench taking out the first aid kit.

"There will be a time-out at score, 4 all!" the umpire shouted.

"Ryoma, come here." The old coach ushered him to stand before Akira.

She examined him while carefully but constantly putting a bit of pressure to his wound while the rest of the team encircled the two.

"So…what's the news?" Oishi asked with worry written all over his face.

Akira closed a bottle of disinfectant and taped on a huge bandage on Ryoma's eye.

"It's a cut on his eyelid. The eye isn't damage I believe, but I can only stop the bleeding for so long…"

"Momoshiro. Hand me a new racket."

"You shouldn't play." Horio pleaded.

"How long?" Tezuka stepped out crossing his arms.

"15 minutes…" Akira replied.

"10 minutes." Tezuka nodded at Momoshiro, and then eyed Ryoma who also nodded in comply.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ryoma Echizen wins! Six games to four!"

"YEAAAH!" cheered the crowd.

The Seigaku team crowded around the little prodigy with Tezuka trailing only a few steps behind.

"You were awesome!" Eiji shouted ruffling the boy's head.

"Only had 13 seconds left." Inui said noting down more information into his handy notebook.

"Seigaku and Fudomine, please shake hands and bow!" the umpire shouted out climbing down from his high chair.

The two teams lined up each lowering their heads as a sign of respect.

"Tezuka."

"Tachibana."

"We shall meet again and we'll beat you next time."

"We'll be ready when that time comes."

The two captains shook hands.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys how's the sushi?" Kamawaru asked politely.

"Great!" Fuji complimented giving a thumbs up.

**Knock Knock!**

"Hey! Akira! Ryuzaki-sensei! Ryoma! Come come!" Kikumaru cheered.

"Hey guys!" Akira greeted.

"Ne ne!" Take a seat next to Tezuka and I!"

"Alright alright."

"So, you like fotumakis? Nigiris?" Eiji pestered.

"Please, don't be shy Akira-chan, it's on the house." Kamawaru commented.

"Ah thank you."

"Hey sensei, sake?" the chef asked.

"Dad!"

"What Kamawaru?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Hey you there, dad – "

Tezuka eyes bulged out as hit spat the contents of his drink on to the table.

_-.-; dad..._

"He looks that old?! Hahaha! He's the captain!" Akira giggled.

"No, it's just he's got the serious look going on."

"Ah."

Tezuka glanced at Akira who was laughing along with Kikumaru.

_Hnn…_

"Hey guys!" Momo shouted from the empty hallway to the side. "Look at what I found! A karaoke machine!"

"Ne ne ne! Let me sing!" Eiji shouted out.

"You can sing?" Akira asked.

"Of course!"

Tezuka rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I know, Akira, sing with me!"

"Okay..."

"Momo! Set it up!"

"Sure thing."

Kikumaru: GOOD COMBINATION  
Akira: Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
Kikumaru: Omae to iru to fukanouna koto nado nani mo nai youna ki ga suru  
Akira: Yuuki mo doryoku mo konjou mo ishiki shinai de mi ni matoeru  
Hazukashii kedo aratamete iu ze  
Together: Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH  
(_Good combination  
Of course it's a good relationship  
With you it's impossible to not have air  
Courage, effort, and nature unconsciously mark your body  
However shy, I'll say it again  
Thank you. You and I are a good combination  
High touch!)_

The two were singing in relatively good tune dancing together cheered on by there fellow team members. Soon enough in the middle of the song, Kikumaru dragged Tezuka to the open floor and gave him the microphone.

"Potty time." He whispered.

"Uh…"

"C'mon captain, led the singing!" Kamawaru's dad shouted.

Akira: GOOD COMBINATION  
Tezuka: Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
Akira: Futari de ireba kakoku na joukyou mo nan'aku norikoerareru sa  
Tezuka: Egao mo namida mo iradachi mo kimi ni yudanete heijyoushin  
Together: Terekusai kedo chanto kiite kure  
Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH  
(_Good combination  
Of course it's a good relationship  
With two people a difficult severe status is gotten over  
Smiles, tears, and irritation are naturally entrusted to you  
However embarrassing, you'll hear it properly  
Thank you. You and I are a good combination  
High touch!_)

The two were in much better harmony. Akira was dancing spinning herself around Tezuka while he himself was swaying to the beat bit by bit.

Together: GOOD COMBINATION  
Yappa GOOD na RELATIONSHIP daze  
COMBI wo kunde shiai kasaneru tabi atarashii hakken ga aru  
SERVE mo SHOT mo omoi no mama ni PLAY dekiru  
Omoi wo komete kimi ni tsutae you  
Arigatou omae to wa GOOD COMBINATION  
HIGH TOUCH  
(_Good combination  
Of course it's a good relationship  
Uniting a combination each tournament brings new discoveries  
With a serve and a shot, we can play while thinking  
Including thinking, I will convey to you  
Thank you. You and I are good combination  
High touch!_)

**Clapp clapp clapppppp**

"Awww! You guys were awesome!" Kikumaru said overjoyed.

The two looked at him with questioning faces.

"Hehehe."

"Another song guys!" Momo demanded.

"Yeah okay, but now…SAKUNO AND RYOMA HAVE TO SING!" Akira said nudging Sakuno who happened to be standing right next to her.

"Ehh?!" Sakuno turned into a tomato while Ryoma turned around to face the wall scratching the back of his head.

**TBC**

* * *

Whoaaaaaa longest chapter in my life…I think…oh well.

Thanks to bananasrgood4u for being my beta reader this time. Thanks best friend!

The song used in this chapter: Good Combination. From the Tenimyu – Prince of Tennis Musicals, go watch it! So good!


	9. The 'Beer', the Beach, the BAM!

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Finally, I just finished a 1267 word essay for history - God that killed my brain. Anyways, read! I'll stop talking.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT, only Akira Nguyen and this plot line.

* * *

A yellow taxi pulled off at an apartment complex. Two shadows came out; one on top of the other.

"Thanks."

"No problem Sir."

The man who was carrying a smaller form closed the door of the vehicle and entered the building.

**Chapter 9 – The 'Beer', the Beach, the BAM!**

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

I looked behind at the chestnut-brown haired girl resting on my back.

_**Flashback**_

"Kikumaru-kun! Pass me some water please!"

"Sure thing Akira-chan."

Kikumaru grabbed the nearest cup and passed it to her.

"Eiji! That's – " it was too late, Akira had already drank the whole contents of the glass…"my special sake mix for Ryuzaki-sensei." Inui stated a bit saddened by the fact that his plan was ruined.

"Whoops…" Eiji slapped his forehead and rushed to Akira.

"Akira-chan," he shouted shaking her, "are you alright?"

"I feel kind of…drowsy…Ki-Kikumaru-kun…I…uh…-**plop**-"

Akira fell to the ground with her body sprawled out on the floor.

"AKIRA-CHAN!" the group shouted frantically.

"Boys," Ryuzaki calmly ordered, "she's not dead. There's no reason for a frenzy. We should bring her home."

"Where does she live?" Fuji asked picking Akira up into his arms and placing her on to a chair.

Silence followed…

"Okay then…I guess one of you will have to keep her for the night." The old woman stated.

Ryoma shook his head while mumbling, "My dad's perverted."

"Sorry, I don't think my parents would be willing to take in a girl…"

"Same as Momo." Inui, Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji all said in sync.

The seven looked at Kaidoh… "Pfsst."…and shook their heads.

Finally, they turned to Tezuka.

"…"

The seven nodded their heads together.

"…fine."

_**End**_

So here I was…Carrying her to my apartment as I felt her hot breath against the bare nape of my neck.

"…hmmnn…bastard…"

_Heh…who's the lucky bastard?_

"…Tezuka…"

…_she's dreaming about me?_

"…put me down…"

I stopped and let her off. She struggled to stand but still held on to me.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

"Downtown." She mumbled back barely audible.

"That's far from here. You should just stay at my place."

"…fine…ugh…what the hell did I drink? …my head hurts…"

"One of Inui's creations mixed with sake."

"Oh grrrrreat…"

I led Akira to the door of my apartment and opened it.

"Nice place." She slowly looked around my two room apartment.

"Kitchen and dining area; bed, study, and entertainment area; and the bathroom is across right next to the balcony entrance." I quickly explained.

"Okay."

"Here," I pulled out one of t-shirts and shorts, "you can wear this and take the bed."

"Nah, the couch will be fine for me. I don't want to be much trouble." She said leaning against the doorframe.

"No, just use the bed."

"Whatever."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I came out of the shower refreshed.

_Tomorrow is Saturday…nothing's planned._

I slipped on my night shirt and shorts and exited the washroom.

Akira was curled up on the couch with a blanket I had given to her before.

_Stubborn girl…_

I lifted Akira once more into my arms and gently placed her onto my bed,

_There…_

I stood over her figure. The full moon outside was shining its light which made her skin glow of a pale colour.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BRIING BRIING**

"Ugh…"

Green eyes had opened to meet the sun's rays shining through blinds.

**BRIING BRIING**

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Akira bawled out tossing her covers to the ground.

_How did I end up on the bed?_

She looked towards the couch to find the sleeping form of Tezuka.

_Hmph…I told him – _

**BRIING BRIING**

"-sigh- Moshi moshi?"

"Ah…Eiji-kun."

"No! NO! It's not what you think!"

"Grr! You little monkey!"

"Beach?"

"But I don't have clothes and I have to go home and – but – and – "

"…but it'll be trouble for Tez – "

"Wait! Kikumaru!"

**BEEP**

"And what was that all about?" spoke the stoic voice of Tezuka.

He was sitting upright leaning against the arm of the couch rubbing his eyes.

"Um…well…Eijiwantstogotothebeach…"

Tezuka blinked repeatedly.

"Eeeeiiijjjiiiiii waaannttssssssss toooo goooo toooo the beeeaach."

"Oh."

Akira rolled her eyes.

"Get dressed."

"Hein?"

"You want to go right?"

"Well…not really…"

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Then get dressed."

"But I don't have a bathing suit!"

Tezuka got up, walked passed Akira, and locked himself in the bathroom.

"Ugh! Why must you be so confusing!" the girl shouted.

While Akira was busy grumbling to get dressed, Tezuka was chuckling to himself.

_The look on her face was priceless. It's pretty fun making her frustrated._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So tell me why we're here again."

"…"

"Ugh! For the past half an hour I've been trying to get an answer, but nooooo you have to keep a straight face and – hey! Wait up!"

The bus had slowly come to a stop and Tezuka was heading out.

I followed the 5'9" guy until we stopped at a bustling shopping center.

"Don't get lost." Tezuka said pulling me to his side.

"Oh so now you decide to talk."

He gave me what seemed to be a smirk, and dragged me into a store.

"A bathing suit store?"

Tezuka looked at me weirdly.

It took me a while to process things.

"Oh. Right."

He nodded and followed me as I made my way through the store.

"Hmm…what to pick…"

_Ha! I know a way to get back at him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So, should I get this one? Or this? Or maybe even this? No! this one!"

Tezuka was annoyed at the fact that Akira couldn't choose a single bathing suit; they had already spent 40 minutes in the same store, looking for one.

"Oh! Let me try this one on!" she exclaimed picking a new one off the shelf.

_Oh man…women…this is how they shop…I've heard stories…but the experience…I shall not even try to think about…it's too difficult._

"Tada!"

"…"

"Uh…your nose is bleeding…is that suppose to be a good or bad sign?"

_Uh oh…looks like I went too far…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sorry I took so long. I didn't know you were prone to nosebleeds." Akira apologized.

"It's fine. Really."

"Hey! There's the gang!"

_Good thing I didn't tell the truth to her back then…she'd probably assume the worst…I think I'm going to skip this whole get together if I'm going to see her in that bathing suit…_

"Psst! Tezuka!"

"Inui?"

"You might want to watch over Akira. I heard Hyoutei is in the vicinity and Atobe's on the look-out for a new 'victim'." Inui whispered.

I turned back to find Akira had already dived into the water.

"TEZUKA!!!" Kikumaru shouted waving out to me.

_Great. I'll never get out of here alive._

"Come and join us!"

I sighed, then took off my white shirt and jogged to the group at the water's edge.

"It's quite entertaining to see both Akira-chan and yourself wearing khaki. It's like you coordinated your wardrobes." Fuji commented with his infamous smile plastered on to his face.

I was about to make him run 20 laps until Akira came running to us with Oishi.

"Hey guys! Oishi suggested we play volleyball! Who's up for it?"

…_sigh…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay Eiji and I will ref. the games. Round 1 – team 1: Momoshiro and Kamawaru versus team 2: Tezuka and Echizen. First to score 3 points on serve, wins game!"

"Whoa! The powerhouses against the all-rounders." Eiji observed.

"And on the court beside, team 3: Nguyen and Fuji versus team 4: Inui and Kaidoh. Same regulations. Alright begin!"

"Ha ha! It's two girls against two anti-socials!"

The four glared at Eiji.

"Yeah Kamawaru! Smash that ball!"

Momo had set the ball to Kamawaru as he was heading in for a spike.

"Alright!"

The ball spun through the air as if it were just floating around.

"Don't hit it like a wussy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I guess your fire power only happens during a tennis match." Momo concluded as Tezuka had just spiked the ball back marking team 2's third point.

"Game won by Tezuka and Echizen."

Back on court 2, Akira and Fuji were gracefully returning, setting, and spiking the ball, while Inui stood in one spot setting up all the balls as Kaidoh had to dive for them and spike them.

Then suddenly Akira decided to tip and the ball landed right in front of Inui's general direction…but alas, he was too busy taking down notes in his book to pay attention.

"Game won by Nguyen and Fuji. Round 2, the finals will now commence. Team 2 versus team 3! First to score 5 points on serve, wins game!"

"Let's win this fight Fuji!"

"Alright Akira-chan."

"Hn…"

"…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said suddenly spiking with his left hand.

"Uh oh…we're in trouble now…" Akira and Fuji looked towards each other.

"4 all...You must now win by two points."

Tezuka served the ball with some spin but Akira managed to direct the ball back to Fuji who had set it for her and then, pulling her arms back in an arrow formation she hit the ball to the other –

**BAM**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Why is it so dark?_

"Tezuka!"

_My head hurts…_

"Tezuka?!"

I tried to move my hands. I'll I felt were the grains of sand crunching in-between my fingers.

_Okay…_

"Open your eyes!"

I listened to the voice and slowly pried my eyes open.

"Tezuka!"

"Akira."

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled out squeezing me in her arms.

After letting go, Fuji approached me and held out an ice pack.

"Thanks." I said barely cohesively.

"Ha ha! That was so funny!" Oishi and Momo bursted out laughing.

"Hn…" I tried to ignore the fact that I was just hit by Akira's spike.

"Come on. Let's call it a day and get you home."

Akira offered her hand out to me. I gladly took it.

**TBC**

* * *

I apologize for the long wait. I got so caught with catching up after spending almost a week in Boston. Hopefully this long chapter makes up for that fact. xD

Reminder: I'm still trying out a sort of different writing style. Please let me know if you like it or not, or if you're confused about something. Criticism is welcomed although don't be like RiddingPoTofShit. Those are the kinds of flames that piss me off and annoy me.


	10. Little by Little

**Author's Note:** Joy! More stupid flamers. Seriously, this one calls her/him a critic flamer. If you're going to 'critic flame' me, make it worthwhile so I can improve my writing, don't just tell me I'm an idiot. We are all idiots from time to time. Point out places where I can improve – PERSONALIZE YOUR FLAMES IF YOU HAVE TO GODDAMNIT - and don't call me names or I'll make one that's worse for you. Paper-shredder, wow that's new. You can go to my reviews to see it. It's the one written by SPAMSPOT.  
My Response:

Why hello my idiot little reviewer.

Thanks for your review!

Oh, can you please tell me where my grammar/spelling errors are?

That would be nice - though I doubt you read all my chapters, but that doesn't matter. A review is a review. Quite frankly though, I disagree with your opinion.

Anyways, the only way I'd listen to your 'paper-shredding' business advertisement is if you bite my ass.

Have a nice day!

I'm not in the mood right now. I got back from a road trip and I have this huge headache – but I wanted to post because I haven't posted for a while. Sorry. I've also been having a little writer's block. Any suggestions to help me would help. Anyways here's the chapter – a little more dramatic and a bit of filling, but I think it shall do – trying to build up this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT. Nor do you, so don't tell me to delete this story, 'cause it's staying right here.

* * *

"Bye guys!"

"I'll see you on Monday!"

"Sure thing Akira-chan!"

Two figures left the sandy beaten path to catch the bus which had just come by.

**Chapter 10 – Little by Little**

"You sure you're okay?"

"You worry too much."

"You don't talk enough."

"You're too loud."

"I'm not!"

"You're yelling already."

"Ugh Tezuka!" Arms crossed, I squirmed in my seat.

I was really annoyed. Seriously, I was worried and all he could say was: "_You're too loud_."

"You're mumbling…"

"So what if I mumble?"

"Just wanted to let you know." Tezuka's head swung 180 degrees to the other side of the bus.

"Yeah…right since when do you worry about me?"

"…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_since when do I enjoy talking to her so much?_

I looked back at Akira who was pouting in the opposite direction.

_Cute… Hold on…what did I just say? Cute?_

**GURGLE**

"Hehehe…Sorry…I'm hungry."

I chuckled slightly.

_That was definitely not so cute – but you got to admit, it was funny._

"We can stop on the way and grab something to eat if you want…" I suggested without thinking.

_Wait…did I just…ask her out?_

"Hey! That's a good idea! You can buy me dinner!"

"I never said I was paying."

"But you will, like a gentleman." Akira said slyly grinning.

"…"

"Okay fine. Since we're friends and all, you can pay for dinner and I'll pay ice cream after."

_Friends…_

I looked at Akira's bright face that she carried with a smile.

_Is there…something more?_

"Hey, is there a consensus on this or what?"

"…Sure."

"Good, let's stop at that place!"

She said excited while grabbing my hand and pulling me off of the bus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm…" Akira eyes moved back and forth as she pouted, "I don't know what to order…I've never been here."

"Try #31."

"Okay fine. Miss, I'd like to order your peanut chicken curry."

"No problem." The waitress said all giggly, winking at the teenager who sat in front of Akira.

"..." Akira mumbled taking a sip out of her cup of water. "Anyways, what did you order again?"

"Lemon almond salmon."

"Ah."

"It's my favorite dish here."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"…"

"Fine don't answer me. It's not like I'm going to stalk you."

"I have a doctor's appointment. That's all."

"Check-up for the arm?"

Tezuka nodded leaning back towards his chair.

"Hopefully it'll go well."

The young man's chocolate eyes shifted in the direction of the brown haired girl who was slowly sipping water out of her cup.

"What?" Akira's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For a friendly dinner, it seemed too quiet for me. I wasn't able to strike up a conversation in the least bit. 35 minutes or so passed, I sat there listening to the sound of meat grinding in between our teeth until I was finished.

I wasn't so sure what to say to him anymore. Well…I guess Tezuka was always a bit confusing to start off with…at first, when I had bumped into him at my very first day at school.

'_**BAM'**_

"_Oh my. I'm sorry!"_

_Great, I'm already acting like a klutz on my very first day._

I thought he was a nice guy – somebody I'd see around the hallways from time to time.

When the second time came around it was a bit different…

_I stepped off the morning bus just to be greeted by no other than the stoic captain of the Seigaku tennis team: Tezuka._

_Why is he here?_

"_You missed morning practice." He stated plainly._

"_Oh." __Shit?__ "I didn't know we had practice…in the morning."_

"_We should get you a schedule then." He said turning around to walk towards the school grounds._

Then again, after all the events I've been through with him…he was still a mysterious person to me. It was as if he kept on switching personalities. One minute he would be friendly and easy to talk to and the next minute, he'd be too stoic and cold.

Sometimes I wonder why I even bother to deal with this.

I looked back up to the light-brown haired man sitting in front of me finishing up his meal.

_It's because we're friends._

I couldn't help but smile at him – he had leftover rice grains stuck in the corner of his mouth. With my napkin, I wiped it off for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Come one, let's go! We still have to get ice cream!" Akira shouted throwing the napkin in the garbage.

Tezuka rolled his eyes at the little exuberant girl.

"Here you go, keep the change."

"Alright! My turn to treat you!"

The two headed out side by side into the evening.

* * *

It's short…I don't like how this chapter ends. Suggestions? Flames? – Make that _personalized flames_. I'm serious; I don't mind them when they're actually useful. 


End file.
